Claiming the DragonHeart
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: The long-awaited story between Sonya and Hiei! In order to understand it, you will have to read 'I see Fire in your Eyes' to grasp the meaning. A warning: Chapters for this story will only be updated every other day, so please be patient. -TL S0nya- (Rated Mature for later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, the first chapter of Hiei's Claiming the DragonHeart! Let me know what you think and I promise the first chapter for Kurama's (A Rose of Another Name) will be up tomorrow!**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters- **

**I Do however own Sonya, Jinx as well as the plot **

**:D review to show me love! **

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

"Hiei!" Sonya screamed, staring down at the two figures below her as the creature from her nightmares carried her away with a dark laugh at her cry. "Calm down, little Star. Soon you'll be in my capable hands once again and I will mold you into what you used to be." He crooned, his sweet voice nearly making her sick with how kind it sounded. Her memories wouldn't lie about the torture she went through under his hand as he 'Molded her' last time. Only now, she could fight, she would fight!

Twisting herself around, she stared up at him as he carried her, studying the chain that connected to the metal band that wrapped around her waist before determining it was steel, or at least something close to it. With a sharp breath, she held it and reached out, gripping the chain tightly and willed the ice to creep from her fingers, feeling the faint pulling sensation from her chest as she did. What did Kurama call it? A tearing of her own self, fighting against something violent and struggling to pull it back before she did damage.

Ignoring the irritating feeling, she focused harder, forcing the ice into the metal itself, weakening it and before long, she was earned with a crack and free-falling down to the trees below. _At least I'll die before he can do that again. _She thought to herself, a pang of regret once the thought surfaced that she never told Hiei what she felt under all the irritation she showed around him. She couldn't say love, that had died out of her a long time ago, but there was a connection she couldn't deny.

_Sorry, Hiei. Death is better than his hands._

**If you give up on me now, Woman. Then you are weaker than I ever imagined.  
**

Hiei's voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to jerk slightly and twist herself just enough so the branch meant to impale her only opened a gash in her side. Letting out a gasp of pain, she twisted again, trying to get away from it and fell farther down the tree, the old phrase 'Hitting every branch on the way down' surfaced in her mind with a wry sense of humor before finally landing face-down on the ground. Thankfully the moss muffled her groan of pain, giving her a few seconds before He found her. Clasping a hand to her side, she tried to staunch the blood as it flowed freely from the wound and looked around quickly.

This was a portion of the forest she had never been in before, the trees were even different. Older, full of a strange energy that almost caused the air itself to vibrate around her. "Little Star, where are you?" His sickly sweet voice sounded above the trees, moving closer towards her as he searched, a light edge taking it's place at the very end of his words, warning her of his anger and how very close he was to simply ripping his way through the trees in order to get to her. Keeping silent, she crouched down and reached out with her mind, trying to call to Hiei frantically.

_Hiei, where are you?_

**I should be asking you that question.  
**

_I don't know, I haven't been anywhere other than where you took me! There's lots of old trees full of some energy.  
_

He was silent for a moment, she suspected he was talking to Kurama before returning with a simple, terse command. **Stay where you are. **And vanished again, leaving Sonya alone to deal with the throbbing in her side and the sounds of her tormentor from the past moving around above where she was, his circle slowly growing smaller as he sensed her out. "Sonyaa, come out come out wherever you are." Gone was the soft tones to be replaced by a darker, angrier voice, one that sent chills down her body and locked her muscles out of fear. Yes, this was the voice she remembered. This was the one that lashed her back, this was the one that greeted her in the market the day she was put on sale.

Stifling a whimper of despair, she burrowed herself into the hollow of a tree, determined to wait for Hiei and Kurama so they could find her. It wouldn't take long, he could sense her for miles if he wanted to. Never said it himself, but she knew, that was how he found her so easily at her home, that was how he knew when she was angry about something or frustrated. He knew, and his offer to train was his way to help work through it. Hiei wasn't one to talk, she knew that well, but the way he communicated was through body movements or offers to do things he wouldn't normally do, the prime example was to train her.

He cared, in his own way. She knew, but it was so difficult for her to think he cared enough to hear what she had to say to him. Maybe she could work out a way to using his technique, somehow let him know by getting him to do something. While she thought, she curled tighter around herself, attempting to stop the bleeding by stiffening her muscles up and remaining immobile. She couldn't move if she wanted to at the moment, the small hollow in the tree was barely big enough for her curled up in a ball anyway. With a frown, she suddenly realized the forest around her was silent, something wasn't right.

Even the animals and bugs she had grown used to shifting around her were still, alerting her of something dangerous and making her body grow even more tense than it already was. It was him, it had to be, his voice stopped and he was just prolonging the terror a little longer. That was how he worked, he wanted her scared, it was so much easier to break someone while their scared. Hissing softly under her breath, she cupped her hand in front of her, forcing her energy into the palm and waiting for his face to appear so she could blast it.

She didn't have enough energy to kill him, that she knew. But she sure as hell wasn't going out without a fight and she could give him that much. A faint footstep right outside the tree she hid in perked her ears and she pushed her hand in front of her, waiting. The second the hole darkened with a figure, she let out a yell and sent out a wave of ice in it's direction, earning a muffled curse and bolted out of the hole before he could recover. Without looking, she turned and ran straight into a pair of waiting arms.

_He brought someone! _Her mind screamed a warning, making her arms flail about and tried to connect with anything and everything that was within her reach. "Sonya! Calm down!" Kurama's voice broke through her panic, slowing her movements until she finally looked up at his face in confusion. Green eyes stared back, wide with worry and a slight spark of panic. "Oh god, I shot Hiei." She gasped, spinning around as the realization reached her in time to see him straighten up and raise an eyebrow up in an uncommon gesture, a hand pressed to the frozen half of his face.

"So it would seem." His cool voice rang with an undertone, something she didn't recognize in her state of mind. "He ran when we reached this part of the forest, Sonya. You're safe." Kurama's soothing voice explained behind her, letting her arms go so she could walk towards Hiei. "We should get you back to the temple. Genkai can look at that for you." She murmured quietly, reaching up and placing her fingers hesitantly on the back of his hand that still clutched his face. "No need." He muttered, his one eye blinking at her before the ice dropped away from his face. Moving his hand away, he blinked the other eye, testing it for a moment before locking Sonya in it's red gaze.

"Right... I forgot about that." She murmured, a faint flush crossing her cheeks and earning a faint smirk from him as he spotted the pink in her cheeks. "Come on, I'm sure everyone's worried by now." Kurama murmured from behind them, resignation in his voice as they all turned as one towards the direction of the Temple, prepared for a long walk back. Between the two of them, Sonya felt an awkward buzz of energy on each side, a sad sort of one from Kurama's side, and one she couldn't identify from where Hiei was. Sighing internally, she settled herself in for a very silent walk back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the first of two chapters today! Hope I did alright, I've been dogged by a horrible headache all day and I get the feeling it might be messing with my work. :/ Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters- **

**I Do however own Sonya, Jinx as well as the plot **

**:D review to show me love! **

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

_Pain, a sense of weightlessness and a cool breeze brushing across her face, that was all Sonya felt now. Darkness met her vision, unable to see anything, only hear, feel and smell. Blood, it stung her nose, wrinkling it with the sharp, iron tang. It was strong, so much of it. Then voices, quiet along with the rustling of feet across ground, moving quickly, almost a run if she could only see... A pair of arms secured her to a warm chest, unrelenting, careful, almost gentle but not quite, ruined by the slight jolt of quick feet. Yes, she was being carried, two voices, one warm and familiar, the other terse and familiar. Both sounded strained, stress? Worry... No, frustration, that was it. They were arguing over something, she seemed to be part of it, but couldn't fathom why. Wrinkling her eyebrows together, she tried to focus on what she could sense, but nothing other than what she already realized and labeled came to her. Nothing but the voices, the smell and the warm arms. With an inaudible sigh, the blackness claimed her again.  
_

_Voices, more this time, two shouting, one calm and quiet, and yet, the terse voice again. That was what brought her back, the simple answers, the dark tone, the nearly tangible edge to each word. Anger and worry, there it was, no longer frustrated, but angry... No longer stressed, worried. Why should they worry? What was wrong? Another frown creased her eyebrows, gone unnoticed by the others gathered as they argued. No single words, only a blending of the sounds, all mixing together to create a noisy clamor to sound on her ears. She felt the darkness closing in again, fighting against it, wanting to hear the voice again, dark as it may sound, she knew it's undercurrent, she knew what drove the sharp biting sounds and needed to hear. But the voice stayed silent, sending her back into the abyss once more._

_A whisper of wind, air brushing against her face, a warm hand encasing hers. What time was it? What day? It was silent now, just her breathing accompanied by another's. Struggling against the wall that kept her from seeing, that kept her from fully waking up, she strained to reach towards the hand with her other, only a faint twitch in her fingers to show for the effort. "Wake up." There was the voice again, gone was the dark edge, replaced by a demanding one, she could almost see the red of those eyes. "Wake up, Woman." Again, the demand, one she longed to fulfill, only to feel the fingers of darkness probe at the edge of her consciousness. "Please..." The voice faded, mixing with the colors and faint memories that were her reality now._

* * *

"Shut up, I think she's coming around!" Jinx's voice hissed, silencing the softer voices behind her and leaving silence behind as a hand grasped her's. "Sonya, hey, Sonya. Wake up. Come on, it's been three days now." Her voice said quietly, nervous fingers brushed against Sonya's wrist as she tried to wake her up. Frowning slightly, she tried to find her eyelids and struggled against the heavy weight against them. "Come on. I know you're here, You have to be hungry after all of that." Her voice urged, earning another scowl for it. Finally with a slight groan of protest at the brightness, Sonya pulled her eyes open and squinted at the blurry face above her. "Ah! There you are, had us worried for awhile." Jinx crowed softly, leaning closer so her face cleared into sharp relief.

Cracking her lips open, Sonya coughed slightly and frowned again. "Three days?" Her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper that surprised her. "Yep, Hiei and Kurama showed up, Pyro had his clothes soaked through with your blood from carrying you all the way back." She replied, eyes tightening slightly at the memory before flashing another smile at Sonya. "It was weird to see him so worried. You can't go getting yourself kidnapped and cut up like that anymore. I don't think he's built for that sort of thing." She added, nodding over to the side, drawing Sonya's eyes in the direction to see his hunched form sitting in a corner, head slumped down in sleep.

"He's been awake the entire time, keeping watch." She added in a whisper, regaining Sonya's attention once more, eyes wide in surprise at the bit of information. "Yes yes, we all know about his obsession. Now would you move, girl?" Genkai's voice sounded impatiently, her shoulder nudging Jinx aside so she could study Sonya with a blank expression, her usual cigarette perched between her lips, the smoke curling upward into her face. "Nice to see those eyes open finally. I wasn't sure if you could even wake up at all." She said dryly, a hand reaching over to probe at her side, earning a surprised hiss of pain from Sonya in the process.

"That's going to hurt for a while. But you should be fine. I wouldn't suggest training until it's healed up right." She finally proclaimed, turning to the others behind her. For the first time, Sonya noticed the other three hovering by the doorway, uncertain looks on their faces. "Dimwit! Get some food and water. The soup from last night if you bothered to leave any." She snapped, causing Yusuke's head to jerk up and nod quickly, vanishing from the room as soon as she finished speaking. "Wow, he's listening to you?" Sonya's hoarse voice brought the old woman's head around again to look at her with a wry smile. "It's a novelty I'm sure will wear off. Now clear out, the lot of you. She needs rest, out!" She snapped again, this time turning her attention to the remaining three, hands waving in the direction towards the door.

"How come the Fire Hazard gets to stay?" Jinx whined, obediently dropping Sonya's hand and moving towards the door as she did. "Because I say so. Now out." Was Genkai's reply, earning several muttered insults from the girl as she vanished into the hallway. "Try to get some sleep." The old woman said without turning around, then shut the door behind her as she left. For a moment, Sonya relished in the quiet after the loud voices that had just been around her, simply content to stare at the ceiling. "About time they left." Hiei's voice sounded finally, surprising her so she jerked slightly in the bed, sending a jolt of pain up her side.

Looking over quickly, her eyes locked onto his red ones from where he still sat, arms folded across his chest as he silently studied her. "They said I was out for three days?" She asked quietly, unsure if her voice could raise any higher than a whisper. His eyes flickered slightly before he stood, moving over to the side of her bed. "Why didn't you say you were hurt." He said simply, slight accusation in his voice while his eyes burned into hers, not allowing Sonya to break the stare. "I... I don't know. I didn't think it was that bad." She answered cautiously, shrinking back into the pillow slightly at the intensity of his eyes.

"Hardly an excuse." He snapped, words clipped and pointed while he stared, unblinking into her eyes. "I don't even remember what happened to be honest." Sonya added quietly, a small frown crossing her features, faint flashes of walking through the trees, then the ground up close before everything turned fuzzy again. "You passed out from lack of blood." He finally said, drawing her from her thoughts and sat on the edge of her bed in an uncommon motion. One she could clearly see nearly startled him, but he didn't move from where he was. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say, lifting the shoulder on her good side in a half shrug before leaning her head back and letting out a low sigh.

"Who was that?" Came his voice again, making her eyes shut and her breath come out in a sigh once more. She anticipated this, his questions, but she didn't want to deal with them anymore than when she realized that it was going to happen. "A demon." She said simply, knowing full well it would irritate him and was rewarded with an impatient noise she could barely hear. "He owned me before... I locked my voice away." She added carefully, not wanting to relive those particular memories at the moment. "Owned you?" His voice said blankly, too blank, carefully covering something he didn't want her to hear it seemed.

"He bought me. That memory the night I got my voice back. That demon sold me in a market, because of my 'potential for power' as he put it." She scowled, fighting back the growl that lodged itself in her throat before going on. "Then him, my owner... He took me to his home. Used me. I was his prized possession." She finished quickly, still refusing to look over at Hiei as she slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm the temper that flared hot in her chest. The desire to see that man scream in agony nearly choked her with it's intensity. "The scars, he caused them." A statement, not a question. But she nodded anyway, proving what he didn't need to be proved.

His silence descended on her, making Sonya shift slightly on the bed, uncomfortable with the heavy air as she waited for him to speak. Briefly, she wondered if she should say something, anything that would ease his mind before the realization hit: Nothing would make him feel better, nothing but that creatures death could solve for him. "Hiei..." She started hesitantly before a hand covered her mouth. Startled, she turned her eyes to his red ones, curious more than afraid as she studied his torn expression. _What is it? _She finally asked mentally, knowing he was there, she could feel it, his heat flickering at the back of her mind.

"It's nothing, go to sleep." He finally answered out loud, his breath washing over her face as he slowly dropped his hand away from her mouth. "But-" He cut her off again with a simple shake of the head. "Sleep." He commanded, standing back up and folding his arms in a familiar stance, one she knew was his only form of protection against himself, to keep from saying or doing something. "Right... Goodnight, Hiei." She murmured, letting her head fall back against the pillow with a soft sigh, already feeling sleep creep through her mind. Just before it took over completely, she heard his voice reply quietly. "Goodnight, Sonya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy as hell the past couple of days :( I'll try to post one more chapter tonight if I can, but no promises!**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters- **

**I Do however own Sonya, Jinx as well as the plot **

**:D review to show me love! **

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

"Hiei, stop pushing her so hard, she shouldn't even be out of bed right now!" Jinx's voice snapped from the doorway, making both Sonya's and Hiei's heads turn towards it simultaneously, identical frowns on their faces as they studied her standing there with a tray of food held in her hands. "Don't start, Jinx, I'm not a kid anymore. I can decide when I want to get out of bed anytime I want to." Sonya sighed, turning back to the task at hand and finished tying her shoelaces and tossing a glance over in Hiei's direction. It was unspoken between the two of them she needed training, after waking from the dream just that morning and explaining what it meant. They both knew she needed to get back to working on her fighting and regaining what energy she could for the fight that was coming.

"But... I mean, you can't seriously think you can go right out there and start training right away. I mean! It took you nearly a week before you could get to the bathroom on your own, now today your getting up and going to head out and get the crap beat out of you by him!" Jinx protested, nodding in Hiei's direction earning a glare from the red-eyed demon, his arms folded over his chest in an attempt to keep them from attacking Sonya's friend. "I'm fine, now stop fussing like a mother hen." Sonya sighed, getting to her feet slowly, wary of the dizziness that came with this action every day now. "Come on, Hiei."

Tossing another irritated glance in Jinx's direction, he followed Sonya out of the room without a single word. His sharp eyes locked onto her stance to catch any hesitation that might end up in her tripping face first down the steps again. "How do you plan on explaining it to the guys?" She called over her shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts and planting him right back in the problem at hand. "Exactly what you told me, Woman. What else would I tell them?" He said shortly, his hackles raising at the insinuation he might lie about something this serious. "I didn't mean you'd keep anything from them, Hiei. I'm just asking how exactly you plan on convincing them that I wasn't just having a normal nightmare."

Sonya's quiet voice earned a frown from Hiei as he thought over what she said. She had reason to worry the others wouldn't believe what she had to say. It wouldn't be the first nightmare she had since they all met, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. "I'll tell them what you told me." He said again, this time in a quieter tone, distracted by his own thoughts while they headed out the temple doors and onto the grass, moving in the direction of where the other three were sitting in the grass under the shade of a large tree near the edge of the forest. "Well... We'll see how well that works here soon, won't we?" She sighed and picked up the pace, suddenly energized once the cool breeze touched her face along with the grass under her feet.

"Oh hey! Should you even be out of bed?" Yusuke called, a hand raising over his head and waving once he glanced up and spotted the two figures heading towards them from where the temple sat, his usual grin splitting his face into two as they drew near. "I suppose so, Jinx probably would have tied me down if Hiei hadn't been in the room." Sonya said dryly, plopping down onto the grass between Kurama and Kuwabara, leaning back on her hands to tip her head up towards the sun and letting it warm her skin for the first time in quite a few days. "You look well-rested." Kurama's quiet voice called her back from pleasant thoughts of warm walks and summer days at the beach. "I feel it too. You'd be surprised how much help a little sleep can do."

She tensed slightly as Hiei shifted behind her for a moment then resigned himself to sit in the grass a little farther from the rest of them, she could just feel his stare boring into the back of her head. "Right... Speaking of sleep." She said suddenly, sitting back up and calling attention back to herself as the other three turned towards her with curious and expectant gazes. "I had a visit. Nocturnal visit, from Him." She began awkwardly, unsure of how exactly she should explain her nighttime foray with the creep. "He's a dreamwalker." Hiei's voice came from behind her, earning a quiet "Ah..." From Kurama, sudden realization sparking in his green eyes as he glanced at Hiei then turned back to Sonya, a slight frown on his face.

"Yea, exactly. He uh, decided to visit and tell me that he's coming back, with more people." She finally said, her eyes dropping down to the grass that she plucked between two fingers and twisted it around nervously, unable to meet their sharp gazes and nearly felt her shoulders crumple under the weight of the silence that remained after she finished. "So... What do you need then?" Yusuke was the first to break it, earning a quiet look of gratitude from Sonya before she took a breath of her own. "I need to train, hard. I need to get stronger... More than anything, I have to tell you what he's like. What he'll be most likely to do in a fight with any of you."

That was the part she dreaded the most. One thing she hated was to go back to those memories, drag them back and look through them under a microscope. It was necessary, but something she didn't really want to do at all. The last thing she wanted was to spend the next how many days looking over her source of nightmares. Glancing over her shoulder, Sonya caught Hiei's gaze for a split second, silently pleading with him before turning back around and getting back to her feet. "For now, I need to do something else, anything else but that." She said quickly, turning away and walking back towards the Temple before anyone could say anything else to her.


End file.
